In general, wireless receivers and transmitters use a signal having a predetermined carrier frequency to allow the transmitter and receiver to communicate information. However, because of signal interference, the selected carrier frequency often becomes noisy, making it difficult or impossible for the receiver to accurately interpret the information transmitted within the carrier frequency. This interference may arise due to a variety of factors, including noise and other signals being in the same frequency range or band as the selected carrier signal.
One instance where interference with the transmitted carrier signal is a concern is in the operation of transmitters and receivers used with barrier operators, such as a garage door opener. Typically, when a user purchases and installs a barrier operator, he or she may determine that the receiver has a limited range of reception due to interference of the wireless transmitter's carrier signal. While this problem can be overcome by changing the operating frequency of the receiver and transmitter, it is a highly technical affair, typically requiring the physical disassembly of the barrier operator, and the replacement of the components comprising the receiver. And, of course, purchase of a new transmitter. Furthermore, most users of barrier operators do not have the required technical skill or available time to undertake such an endeavor. As a result, a technician may be required to perform the work, although an inherent risk still exists that the technician may damage the barrier operator during the completion of such work. Alternatively, the user may remove and exchange the barrier operator for another barrier operator that operates on a different carrier frequency not subject to substantial interference. However, these solutions require the user to expend substantial time, effort, and resources to achieve the optimal result.
Further, in typical circumstances, when the operating frequency of the receiver is changed, a matching network originally used with the receiver is unaltered. The receiver's matching network, or “front end” is tuned for the operating frequency of the receiver, and is responsible for efficiently capturing the RF energy of the signal sent by the remote transmitter. However, if the matching network used is not tuned for the same operating frequency as the receiver, the RF energy within the carrier signal is not optimally captured, and the receiver's ability to detect a transmitted signal at a distance, or reception range is reduced.
Therefore, there is a need for a frequency matching module, that allows a user to easily change the operating frequency of the barrier operator's receiver, without the need of a technician. Furthermore, there is a need for a plurality of frequency matching modules corresponding to a variety of carrier operating frequencies, allowing the user to select the best operating frequency for his or her barrier operator's operating environment, thereby extending the receiver's range of reception. Additionally, there is a need for a matching module that can also optimize a signal transmitted in the receiver's frequency of operation.